


Get Bent

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Best Self, Body Swap, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friendship, Humor, just silly, self-awareness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: After a small incident, Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselves in EXTREMELY unfamiliar territory.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 66
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

A/N: Old story from years ago I am FINALLY posting on AO3. I hope you enjoy.

…

_'Ugh… wha…?'_

Whatever the reason **why** she was awake, it was not a good enough one. The pressure that built at her temples throbbed against her eyes and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Then, a noise she recognized as the cause of her rousing squawked again. With all the exasperation she could muster, Kagome shouted.

“Oh my _gawd_ , Jaken, shut up!”

Kagome did not know why Jaken had listened, or why her voice was so deep, but she was grateful that the noise had stopped.

Wait… Why was she around the guy in the first place?

…

Unsuccessfully, Kagome tried to lift herself off the ground, but her body felt so heavy, everything rang in her ears at piercing levels, and **what** were all those _smells_!?

 _‘This must be a hangover.’_ she thought. ‘ _Why the hell was I drinking with Jaken? I am never touching sake again…’_

With a deep groan, she rubbed her temple, wished for an illegal amount of ibuprofen, and tried to remember what had happened.

The witch… Rin! _‘That’s right!’_ The witch had attempted to transfer her soul into Sesshoumaru’s ward.

But they had defeated her, so why was she on the ground?

…

10 minutes ago…

_Rin’s impish features were twisted as she lay unconscious in the hag’s arms. Kagome knew the pain of having your soul ripped away and her heart wept for the child. The strong reaction engulfed her arrow in a brilliant flame before it released._

_The witch chanted and Sesshoumaru swung with Baksuaiga. The fluidity of the taiyoukai’s youki and her spiritual arrow met their foe’s aura simultaneously. Rin was dropped and caught by Inuyasha before a burst of energy emitted violently from the witch._

_The hanyou avoided the blast, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome were knocked off their feet._

…

Now that Kagome thought about it, her headache felt more like the aftermath of Urasue’s magic than binge drinking.

She sat up, absentmindedly enjoying the fine silk on her sore body, and lamented when Jaken started screeching again. At least it wasn’t directed at her this time.

Well, it kind of was.

“You filthy human! How dare you look at Sesshoumaru-sama like that!”

Kagome rose… _When did I get so tall?_..., looked for the source of Jaken’s dilemma, and found herself staring at… herself.

With the highest “Eep!” that Sesshoumaru’s baritone could manage, Kagome looked into her own, enraged, eyes.

…

‘Kagome’ stormed towards ‘Sesshoumaru’ while Inuyasha protested.

“Oi, Kagome, the brat is safe. Let’s go.”

‘She’ ignored him and proceeded to approach his original body.

The real Kagome stood stock still as her mind tried to catch up.

“I’m talking to you!” Inuyasha barked.

The trapped miko and imprisoned youkai continued to stare at each other through the other’s eyes.

“Wench! Leave that bastard alone!”

Simultaneously, they both shouted, “Osuwari,” and neither knew whose command had worked.

With the hanyou firmly planted in the ground, the Kagome-imposter seethed with venom in ‘her’ voice. “May I please speak to you, Sesshoumaru-sama…”

…

As Inuyasha mumbled in the dirt, ‘Kagome’ led ‘Sesshoumaru’ to what he felt was an appropriate distance to speak uninterrupted.

Humilated, he watched as his own face contorted with worry and shock and tried to make ‘her’ voice sound as unlike its owner as possible.

“Miko.” It wasn’t his fear-inducing baritone, but it was surprisingly intimidating. The priestess's nervous smile and twitching hands were too much to witness on himself.

“Stop fidgeting.” he demanded, and crossed 'her' arms regally. It wasn’t until he felt the obstructions that he realized what his foreign arms were pressing up against.

‘Sesshoumaru’ noticed, wide-eyed, and blushed.

…

‘Sesshoumaru’, mouth agape, felt her embarrassment rise.

‘Kagome’, remaining still, stared ‘him’ down in challenge. He was too magnanimous for any action of his to be wrong.

She thought he was just too stubborn to move.

When ‘Kagome’ lifted a single eyebrow and snorted, the tension peaked and ‘Sesshoumaru’ grabbed ‘his’ shaking head and squealed…

A far distance off, Inuyasha skidded to a stop. His eyes hid none of his surprise and he even stuttered over an explicit word or two. His pursuit was put on hold as a voice echoed through the dense forest.

_‘Did Sesshoumaru just scream ‘Hentai’!?’_

…

Of all the most troublesome occurrences in his life:

Losing Tetsuaiga and, subsequently, his arm…

Reviving Rin _twice…_

and, of course, Learning the truth about his father’s inheritance to him…

Sesshoumaru now had to put ‘ _Watching himself break down in a hormonal mess, mumbling nonsense, while his real self called out “Miko, stop” repeatedly in a feminine voice_ ’ at the very **top** of that list. He didn’t even know he could cry… or blush, and watching the frantic miko flail his own body about was embarrassing.

One thing was for certain. No one could ever know.

…


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

When she wouldn’t listen to reason, he resorted to force.

Well, tried to.

 _‘Insufferable female.’_ The contact between them was the least of his worries, and Sesshoumaru shook his own arms with all the strength he could summon.

“Miko.” his feminine tone commanded.

“Ohmygawd!” The woman exclaimed. It was disconcerting listening to himself waver. “What’s going to happen when I go back? Can I even go home!? How does he sleep with this armor on?”

“Miko!”

“What am I going to do when I need to get dressed? _Bathe_!?... **PEE**!?”

“Kagome!” Sesshomaru screamed. If he could be awkward, now was the time.

…

Once she heard herself scream at… herself… Kagome broke out of her frantic daze and stared down into heated eyes.

“Miko,” Sesshoumaru tried again, finally releasing his own arms. “Until our situation is reversed, you will need to travel with this Sesshoumaru.”

Kagome blinked surreally at the odd ‘Sesshoumaru impression’ her own face was doing before her shoulders sank at the implications of being in constant company with the taiyoukai. Then she gasped, her new fangs clicking together, and imagined the volatile reaction Inuyasha was sure to have. “How will we explain this to everyone?”

Sesshoumaru's new blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “We won’t.”

…

Sesshoumaru's impressive form slacked as the golden eyes looked on incredulous. “Eh!?”

He sighed and rubbed her temple in an attempt to force the injustice from his mind. “No one can know. Simply act as this Sesshoumaru does… it would be best if you did not speak at all.”

A practiced, and more characteristic, scowl swept across Kagome’s demon face. “Well,” she implied, pointing a claw in his direction, “If I have to be you, then you have to be me!”

The thought hadn’t occurred to him. He evaluated all he knew about the priestess and the list of injustices just kept getting longer.

…

Kagome tried to argue, “You don’t think anyone will notice that I’m now a robot and you are now a… A…”

“Fool,” the false miko supplied.

She growled, but her retort was interrupted when a scent blossomed in her senses. “Inuyasha…”

Sesshoumaru panicked. “Miko," he demeaned. "Your answer.”

She stiffened. Though her own face remained stoic, she could recognize Sesshoumaru's troubled torment within her own voice. She had hid it from others many times and, now, could not ignore it.

“Miko…”

In response, she stood straight, tried to freeze her emotions, and curled 'his’ lips in a sarcastic grin. “This Sesshoumaru answers to no one.”

…

Inuyasha, suspicious but thankfully unaware, walked back with them towards the group. The miko-in-dog-youkai-clothing took the lead, but was clumsy in her new form.

Sesshoumaru watched himself stumble around and reconsidered. Perhaps admitting their dilemma would be more preferable than concealing it. At this point, even death seemed like a viable option.

Inuyasha approached ‘Kagome’ with a worried look. “What did he do to you?”

He regarded him from the corners of his human eyes, but remained silent.

Inuyasha huffed, "Keh." It was all the warning Sesshoumaru had before he was thrown onto his half-brother's back, his new naked thighs squeezing protectively against him as they leapt away.

Oh yes, give him death.

…

‘Sesshoumaru’s’ eyes bloomed when Inuyasha leapt by, fighting the resistant woman on his back.

“Oi, Kagome, stop hitting me… OW! Keep it up and I’ll drop ya!”

Once they reached camp, he finally released ‘her’. Sesshoumaru avoided the kit that bounded towards him and stormed into the forest, wanting nothing more than decent clothing and to fly away.

Once out of sight, Sesshoumaru summoned his powers…

… And nothing happened.

.

Sango slapped the confused hanyou behind the ears. “What did you do to her?”

A noise from the direction Kagome had disappeared from stunned them both.

“And why is she growling?”

…

No wonder the taiyoukai appeared angry all the time. Everything was just so **_intense_** now. She had a hard time differentiating sounds, the scents of the forest left a sticky taste in her mouth, and she could feel the fear he induced with just his presence.

It wasn’t until she broke through the tree line that she received any relief.

“Sesshoumaru-sama!”

Rin ran towards her with a bright smile and cheerful voice that blocked out the world.

_‘Is this how Sesshoumaru sees Rin!?’_

The demon knelt down to pick her up, but the child abruptly stopped and backed away slowly. “Sesshoumaru-sama?”

…

Kagome straightened immediately, remembering whose body she was currently in. Not surprising, everyone was perplexed by the uncharacteristic sentiment.

_'Don't look at me!'_ she thought to herself. _‘Be aloof!’_

Kagome tried to casually slip the long silver curtain of hair behind her, but caught his claws on a tangle. Her head jerked to the right as she pushed through the knot, slicing through the locks and rewarding herself with a mouth full of fur.

Nobody dared to move, except for an awkward ‘Sesshoumaru’, who took solace behind a tree and tried to silently spit out dog hair.

…

When Sango finally found ‘Kagome’, he was incensed. His eyes darted to the slayer now at his side. Adding to his frustration, he had not even heard her approach.

“Kagome, what’s wrong?”

Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance, unresponsive.

“Did Inuyasha do something?”

His breathing remained steady.

“Did Sesshoumaru?”

His shoulders jumped at the mention of his own name.

The slayer was obviously put off by how silent her friend was, but she smiled regardless.

“Hai, Kagome, I know what will cure you.”

He looked at her with hope.

“Your shampoo and sugar!”

He blinked. _‘What in the name of Kami is shampuanchugar?’_

_…_

_‘If shampuanchugar could cure the miko, than perhaps it can reverse this curse…’_

A sinister smile crept across the miko’s lips. She was a fool not to have mentioned such magic before. Sesshoumaru vowed she would not escape a painful death by his hand for her silence.

They entered camp and Sesshoumaru met his own eyes from across the clearing. Kagome had heard every word was trying to hiss protests through foreign fangs, but he only grinned evilly in response.

Shippo was suddenly on his shoulder, carrying odd containers, and blocked his view of the terrified taiyoukai. “Ready for a bath?”

His smile dropped.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Shaking, Kagome rose with care in an attempt to appear graceful in the much larger body. She did not wish to break their promise, but the thought of Sesshoumaru seeing her naked was... _uncomfortable_.

Luckily, Rin nervously looked around the base of a tree in their direction and an idea sparked. If he was going to see her unclothed, she was going to keep a golden eye or two on him.

She concentrated on making Sesshoumaru's low voice sound commanding. "Ri-in," it cracked in her effort and, embarrassed, she cleared the demon's throat. "You will join them."

Kagome ignored their collected confusion and walked towards the mineral smell of the springs her demon nose detected, determined watch over Sesshoumaru and protect her own... assets.

...

Kagome was coming into the knowledge that people's scents correlated with their emotions. Her true body smelled relatively the same since the switch, and she had correctly guessed it as FROTHING ANGER. Now, hidden in the trees, the damnable youkai nose was picking up a new smell from the trapped demon. Sesshoumaru was maddeningly quiet as he bathed in her body, only heightening her frustration. She had to fight down a natural growl in the inuyoukai's chest as he stared down at her own, barely covered by the water.

Frantic, Kagome could not fathom what new emotion he was currently experiencing as he gawked.

_‘If he isn’t angry, than what!?”_

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was unaware of the miko's panic. He had seen breasts before, on several occasions, but for reasons that escaped him he never considered that they would float.

“Hn,” 'Kagome' huffed, idly interested in the new knowledge.

…

After their bath, Shippo and Rin quickly escaped with Sango, all sensing Kagome's need for alone time.

As soon as they left, the real Kagome stormed up to him. Her borrowed, deep voice seethed. “What was that all about!?”

Sesshoumaru glared at her with bored, blue eyes.

“You were staring!” Kagome exclaimed and motioned to the spiked breastplate.

Sesshoumaru paused. No, he had been focusing on not shivering and trying not to think about the way hot water felt against his newly sensitive skin by musing about… floating… _DAMN_. He had stared.

He brushed it off. "Hn."

…

Kagome whined, the sound more authentic in her current dog demon body. “Ugh! We can’t keep this up!”

He caught her with angry azure eyes. “You will not break your vow.”

“Well,” she argued, “You aren’t doing a good job being me.”

His feminine tone sounded bitchy, rather than dignified. “Perhaps because I am unaccustomed to behaving like vapid child.”

Her anger felt oddly organic in his form and she growled with impressive ease. Her aura flared and arms flew up expressively, then something extended out…

They both were shocked still when a green light whipped from the clawed hand, bringing down a nearby tree.

Kagome shrieked in Sesshoumaru's voice. “Where are my powers!?”

…

Sesshoumaru stared at the tree, contemplating. _'If the miko controls my youki, then her spiritual powers…’_

He stared at the small hands, crestfallen. What use could he possibly have for priestess reiki?

The answer came barreling through the trees.

“Oi, Kagome! What's taking so long?” Inuyasha grumbled, then squared his shoulders at the false taiyoukai. “And stay away from this bastard!”

Before Kagome could react, Sesshoumaru almost gleefully spoke a command using her voice. “Osuwari.”

Without a firm grasp on the spiritual energy, the impact was not as strong as he desired, but for a moment it made the short skirt, floating breasts, and irksome version of himself slightly bearable.

…

A dirty, scowling Inuyasha kept to himself once they returned from the hot spring fiasco. Oddly enough, Rin kept her distance as well, but Jaken kept her busy, not wanting to disturb his Lord about such matters.

Kagome, however, seemed remarkably cheerful in contrast, until he felt a puzzling pull on the new senses. It was unfamiliar in this form, but unmistakable.

“The Shikon…” he whispered.

Inuyasha was at his side in a flash. “A jewel shard? Where, Kagome?”

A strong, ominous aura suddenly filled their camp and set everyone’s nerves on edge. The group planted their feet and stood for battle.

Sesshoumaru, however, fought the urge to retch.

…

Naraku snickered down at his collected enemies, his abrupt appearance distracting them from Sesshoumaru’s gagging.

“Travelling together now? You only make it easier to kill you all.”

Kagome instinctively commanded, “Jaken, protect Rin.”

The kappa balked. “You filthy human! I-“

Sesshoumaru knocked Jaken’s hat off. “Just do it!”

The spider was confused by the taiyoukai’s demeanor, but used it to taunt him. “You seem edgy, Sesshoumaru.”

Realizing he was addressing her, Kagome swung deep golden eyes at him and answered in a petulant growl. “It’s because you smell like ass.”

The greatest evil of all Japan was stunned into silence.

...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Naraku snarled and unleashed an attack of woody tentacles. To avoid the assault heading her way, Kagome jumped… and was suddenly thirty feet in the air.

_‘Whoa.'_

It had been effortless. The youkai adrenaline rushed through her, enhancing her control and perception as if waking for the first time. Slashing at Naraku, she couldn’t help but smile.

However, it was nothing compared to when Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome descended, seeing the sword as Sesshoumaru always had. The huge blade shined, resonating with the shaking sword at her hip. They beat and danced together, calling for Tenseiga’s release.

…

She could feel it. The blades were linked to their father and the connections ignored by the hate the brothers held for each other.

She was knocked out of her reverence when Inuyasha crashed into her. “Get out of the way, bastard!” he screamed. Kagome was used to being set aside for her own safety, but this was different. Now, she held onto things more powerful. She could help.

But, she had to ‘think like Sesshoumaru’.

Gawkly, she snorted and unsheathed Baksuaiga, its pulse dangerously stimulating.

Inuyasha muttered curses her way, but Kagome curled her lips into a dangerous grin and charged.

…

Back on the ground, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome thrashed ungracefully about in his body. Any lesser being would shamefully crumble witnessing themselves swing a katana around with their eyes closed, but he was not a lesser being.

He quickly reached for the miko’s weapon.

“Kaze no kizuuuu!” Tetsusaiga swung as Inuyasha yelled down at him. “Shoot, Kagome!”

“Hiraikotsu!” Sango dodged away from the miasma, landing on Miroku, and called out, “Kagome!”

Sesshoumaru pulled back the taut string with practiced, graceful strength and attempted to access the reiki hiding beneath the surface. He finally released the dully illuminated arrow, and watched as it landed softly a few yards away from him.

…

Naraku was laughing at him, which wasn't new.

But now he had a reason. He scowled at the arrow laying not too far off as the magic sputtered.

Kagome quickly gave into her protective instincts. With the new youkai speed, she was immediately in front of her body, holding up Sesshoumaru's sword. She knew Sesshoumaru would be angry; beyond **_pissed_** even, but she could handle his admonishment if it meant ensuring he wasn’t hurt while in her body.

“I’ll protect you,” she claimed, trying to keep his penetrating voice low.

The entire area went silent once the Western Lord made his vow of protection over a human miko.

Naraku could sense secrets, no matter how hidden, even if he did not know what they were. “Inuyasha,” the spider cooed. “You fail to obtain the jewel, kill me, and protect your miko. Is that why she is now Sesshoumaru’s?”

Kagome felt her demon heart freeze. _‘ **What!?** ’_

…

Inuyasha gripped onto Tetsusaiga’s hilt with a deadly force. His brother had just claimed what was his. He felt his control waver and eyes grow hot as the color shifted to bright red. _‘No…'_ He fought against the demonic instinct, unsuccessfully. _'My Kagome…’_

Sesshoumaru was losing his control as well. The foolish miko had just used him to make a lifetime vow of protection. As his irritation grew, a strange sensation at the pit of his stomach spiked. It was warm, powerful, and exciting. In his anger he embraced it and felt an explosion of warm waves tickle across his false form.

…

Kagome’s spine seized. Something behind her screamed ‘ _DANGER!_ ’ and in the next instant she leapt away. Turning, she then gasped finding herself as the threat.

Sesshoumaru, teeth clenched and feminine fists balled tight, had spiritual flames licking off his human body. The short green skirt and long black hair dancing within the chaos. Kagome had never seen such power. It was… frightening. And it was staring right at her.

Looking over, Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her youkai-self as well.

They both looked ready to kill her.

She screamed, Sesshoumaru voice thundering across the clearing. “Not me, you idiots!” Then pointed Bakusaiga towards Naraku. “Get him!”

…


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Naraku's smirk disappeared as he dodged their quick attacks, but his humor did not. Inuyasha's Wind Scar was strengthened by the hanyou's summoned demon blood, but Bakusaiga's lightning was weak and clumsy. 

The difference was jarring, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

Sango charged from behind the still alit priestess, but was stopped as Kagome grabbed onto the hilt of her sword then pushed the slayer's shoulders away. Sesshoumaru unsheathed the weapon in a graceful swoop and ignored the tajiya’s surprised cry.

He focused, and was surprised how similar the different auras were when the reiki receded to channel into the blade. The glow of the katana was brilliant, but the terrified look on Naraku's face was infinitely more satisfying.

…

Kagome landed next to the devilish version of herself in awe.

Sesshoumaru was to be feared, even in a school girl uniform.

Naraku knew he had to run. The group advanced, and he retaliated with deadly force, until Byakuya came to his aid. The lackadaisical youkai immediately threw up an illusion, allowing them to escape.

The evil hanyou cursed into the wind as they flew over the expanse of Japan towards their hidden cave. The illusion demon paid his master very little mind as he was distracted with his own thoughts.

_Curious,’_ Byakuya thought, unaware that he alone could see the two for whom they really were. ‘ _Why was the miko holding Bakusaiga?’_

_…_

As their flight neared its end, Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by his defeated master's snarls.

"I want you to follow those two,” he sniped at him. “Inuyasha's miko has been claimed by Sesshoumaru, seemingly against her will, and they are all hiding something. She has never been that powerful, and I want to know why."

The incarnation sighed nonchalantly. "…Now?"

Naraku's red eyes shot towards his offshoot. "Yes, now. Don't be seen, and don't engage."

Byakuya sighed. "How dull..."

…

The battle was over, but instead of tending to their wounds, the group focused on the miko and taiyoukai.

Jaken lumbered past, grumbling about “taking care of another human” before anyone else dared to act. It was Miroku who tried to approach the fuming hanyou first.

“Inuyasha, you should propose a compromise? Maybe we can travel together?”

“No!” he barked, barely keeping his eyes from bleeding red again. “If this bastard wants Kagome, he’ll have to kill me first!”

The fake Kagome offered no protest, even when the fox jumped on his shoulder and began to cry in her ear.

The real Kagome, however, was quick to exclaim, “We will travel together!”

…

"We will travel together for the Shikon shards,” she reasoned. “It is clear you will need this Sesshoumaru's help more than originally perceived."

"Keh, well fu-"

"You can scout ahead at night- unafraid for those under your protection." Kagome knew how often he held himself back from doing just that, and wished he would take the bait, regardless of who offered.

The hanyou's ears dropped. “Are you bargaining?”

“Are you denying my claim?”

A very self-important Kagome tried to butt in. “Do I not have a say?”

The entirety of the group was thrown off by the brothers' synchronized rebuff. “No!”

…

Everything was hanging on Inuyasha’s decision, but he was at odds. He despised his brother; that was no mystery, but could not give up Kagome without resorting to a life or death battle. Normally, he would have no problem with taking the bastard down, but some instinct he couldn’t ignore told him to concede just this once. "I swear, if you get on my nerves..."

Caught up in character, Kagome threatened, "If this Sesshoumaru desired to affect your nerves, he would severe them."

To the hanyou’s chagrin, the miko nodded in approval.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But cake, if Byakuya can see them for who they really are, doesn't he see them in the others' clothes?"
> 
> ... Just go with me on this lol


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Sesshoumaru fumbled with the first aid kit with blunt fingers and watched himself disappear somewhere off in the woods. He was never easily intimidated, but the thought of being alone with a group composed of the priestess’s companions made him uneasy. They took turns as the taiyoukai did his best with the odd bandages, but his tension was extremely apparent and that unsettling attitude spread throughout their camp.

The wisest of the team apparently decided it was upon himself to address what might be ailing the secretly-a-demon miko.

The clinging of metal rings sounded his approach, and Sesshoumaru ruefully turned towards the noise.

…

“Kagome-sama, may I have a word?”

Sesshoumaru looked towards the monk and nodded. Miroku sat next to his quiet friend and, much to Sesshoumaru’s appreciation, sat in silence for several moments. It seemed everyone the miko knew was either too talkative or took far too many liberties with her person. The gentle silence was welcomed.

“You seem tense, Kagome-sama,” he started after a while. “Though I cannot fully understand what you are going through, I hope you can trust in me to confide in.”

The trapped demon considered the monk’s soothing voice, friendly aura, and calm nature… then instantly wondered what his fault was.

…

Sesshoumaru sighed when the monk’s hand rested on his shoulder. Apparently, the miko allowed even grown men to touch her. The physical contact was apprehensible, but he forced himself to endure the tortuous coddling.

“You have been uncharacteristically quiet, Kagome-sama,” Miroku continued. “After what occurred with poor Rin-chan today, I can only imagine what terrible memories resurfaced.”

Sesshoumaru was only curious about this statement a moment before the houshi’s fingers trailed down past his shoulder blades. In his opinion, if this was how humans comforted each other, it was all the more reason to be youkai.

…

A sense of camaraderie rang true in the monk’s reassuring words. “You never have to fight alone, Kagome-sama.”

"Hn." This human did not seem to be a total loss. Still, Sesshoumaru was relieved when he removed his hand…

Until…

Venonmous, azure eyes shot wide open. Sesshoumaru breath was trapped in his throat and every muscle screamed at him to move, but he was frozen in shock.

The Great Western Lord was having his feminine ass generously fondled by a _human…_

Miroku was thankful when Sango knocked him out, because judging by the look in Kagome’s eyes, he was certain she was about to kill him.

…

While her friends tended to their injuries, Kagome had escaped far away. She felt guilty, but the smell of blood in her new demon nose had been too much. She rubbed her arms repeatedly, trying to get the sticky feel of it off her.

She was quite close to camp when she felt angry reiki tingling against the sensitive demon skin. She tensed for battle, but the accompanied, far off voice of Shippo calmed her. “That lecherous baka is lucky he's only unconscious.”

"Miroku's an idiot!" came Inuyasha's voice in response.

The pieces drifted together. Miroku had chosen the worst time to try his perverted antics. She should have felt violated, humiliated, and maybe even a little sorry for Sesshoumaru. But instead, the corners of taut lips curled up and she giggled in low, dangerous purrs. Kagome was frightened at the foreign noise, but was even more disturbed about how nice it had sounded.

…


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Later, 'Sesshoumaru' walked as gracefully as possible towards her best friend. Inuyasha was still so upset from earlier that her heart ached. She wanted to reach out and reassure him of all he meant to her, but the image of Sesshoumaru's long, striped arms embracing his half-brother was enough to keep her snobby façade intact.

“Scout ahead and ensure there will be no dangers tonight."

Inuyasha replied with a scoff. “Keh, who died and made you king?”

 _‘Oooohhhh,’_ she thought. In the long quiet that followed, the memory of the Inu no Taisho's tomb would not relent. ' _…Awkward.’_

Inuyasha must have caught his slip and must have taken the taiyoukai’s silence as a threat. He mumbled something soft then leapt off.

Kagome took a tentative glance behind her towards the rest of the group, grateful the Sesshoumaru’s human ears didn’t just hear that.

…

The dying campfire barely lit the small trail 'Kagome' navigated through. Despite his new weaknesses, he was not willing to be led to a quiet place for them to talk, but he had never felt so blind before. Or so tired. Every part of Sesshoumaru's new body ached and he hated himself for desiring another trip to the hot springs. Being human was truly Inconvenience Incarnate.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a whole other experience _. ‘I can see EVERYTHING! And wow, does Sesshoumaru sleep, because I feel like I can be up for days! Where is he going, anyways? Oh-’_

"Watch out for…" She winced as a he ran straight into a branch. _‘Too late.’_

...

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bump on his forehead and glared at himself, who was smilingly sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the tree earlier," she said in his voice.

He scoffed. "Of all the events to be apologetic for, that is the least of my concerns."

Her head tilted to the side, the long, borrowed silver tresses dancing with the movement. "What do you mean?"

"By making such a vow earlier you became eternally bound by my protection."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

His sigh felt cathartic in the fragile form he possessed. "You are a foolish creature."

...

Seeing her own eyes roll ignited Kagome’s anger, and she began listing grievances on long, claw-tipped fingers. “And you are such a jerk! I've had my body swapped, breasts 'eye-molested', at least TWO Jaken-induced migraines, and I was embarrassed in battle all in one day!"

"You were embarrassing in battle before this unfortunate incident." His tone was idle, as if her shortcomings were common knowledge.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Kagome demanded, her brood demon shoulders dropped, which was a relief under the heavy armor.

"You are poorly trained." Sesshoumaru's mocking tilt in her hips wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he probably wanted it to be. Apparently, he was not above immature baiting.

...

Kagome couldn’t resist debasing the demon lord. "Like you are such a pro with my bow?"

He glowered back. "It is a useless weapon.”

“It worked on you a couple of times.” She mumbled and looked out into the forest, the silver hair cascading off of mokomoko.

It was then he noticed the shorn silver locks she had tried to hide behind the pelt. Horror slipped into the girly tone. “…You cut this Sesshoumaru's hair."

Her eyes narrowed, "Well, you saw me naked."

"You,” he pointed accusingly and snarled, “will see me as well." ‘Sesshoumaru’ made a small whimpering sound, and the real Sesshoumaru cringed. "On the subject, your clothing is also inappropriate."

"Do you want to trade?" she mocked sarcastically.

His own smirk aimed against him made the insult all the more potent. Also, the image of his striped hips barely concealed by a short green skirt threatened to haunt him permanently.

"... This Sesshoumaru hates you."

…


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

A familiar presence tickled Kagome’s new demon senses. “Inuyasha is almost back. What do I say if I mess up?”

He was clearly confused over her choice of words. “…What?”

“You know,” The fake-demon scoffed. “If I do something ‘not Sesshoumaru’, how do I explain it?”

He crossed his arms and instantly replied, “If you are this Sesshoumaru, it will not be required.”

 _Good point_. “You will have to have an explanation, though.”

They both sighed simultaneously before Sesshoumaru looked up into his own eyes. “I can understand why humans do not last long. To live with your inconvenient troubles is torture.”

Kagome wrinkled her regal nose at the insult. “Do you want me to help, or are you going to keep being a self-important ass?”

Kagome finally understood why the men in her group feared her anger. The look Sesshoumaru leveled at her instinctually made the demon's hackles rise.

“What weak excuses do you have for your many discrepancies, so that our charade can continue until we find a solution?”

She growled, listing out possible explanations for to him, and struggled to keep a certain B-word off the list.

...

The day was unusually hot as the eccentric gang travelled through the countryside, and every instant grew increasingly disturbing for Sesshoumaru. He had tried all morning to ignore the heated breezes traveling up his bare legs by eavesdropping in his imposter.

“This Sesshoumaru desires this…” the miko spoke in his voice.

“This one requires you to do that…”

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome’s impression of him in disgust. It was maddening to hear her constantly repeat the third person indicator. He looked at the rest of the group expecting to see their annoyance as well.

But to his dismay, no one else seemed to notice a difference.

...

Kagome had feared this since the soul switch. It was inevitable, but she tried to avoid it all the same, and now the pressure had built to the breaking point. At noon, she started to fidget. By dusk, there was no way for her to conceal her apprehension. She briefly imagined how funny it must look for the tall demon lord to be twisting his long hair around a clawed finger, anxiously bouncing from one foot to another, but the distraction never lasted long.

By twilight, Kagome could not take it anymore. She leapt far above the treetops and used all the youkai speed she could conjure to find a HIGHLY secluded spot. She thought watching Sesshoumaru bath her body was uncomfortable.

It was nothing compared to being trapped in a youkai with a full bladder.

Once she landed and tried to figure out Sesshoumaru’s clothing, she groaned.

The hakama were surrounded by the silk of Sesshoumaru’s haori. The haori was encased by black armor, making it impossible to reach the ties of the flowing pants. There was the flowing obi and the armor trapped behind a spiked metal breast plate to make it even more difficult. And all of it was tied with intricate knots of red silken ties.

Another puppish whimper left ‘Sesshoumaru’ as she realized she needed the real taiyoukai’s help.

He was going to have to undress her.

...

Sesshoumaru’s restlessness should have been a cause for concern for Inuyasha’s group, but they were all too worried about Kagome. She was reserved and quiet; like she forgot how to use her heart.

Sango had used all the old tricks, yet felt Kagome slipping away from her.

Inuyasha was more gruff than usual. It became apparent to everyone in the group how dependent he was on Kagome for his confidence. Several times he had attempted to offer her rides, and each attempt ended with the same word.

“Osuwari.”

As he pulled himself out of yet another crater, cursing and spitting out dirt, Inuyasha found himself at a loss. He was strong, even for full demons. He wielded one of the most powerful swords ever created. Battle after battle he had withstood his ground and kept alive the ones under his care, even though he was technically still learning. Yet, when it came to the human miko whose fate was deeply entwined with his own, Inuyasha had NO clue how to properly interact with her. Whether she was acting like herself or not.

Miroku preferred a more “hands on” approach. On occasion he would walk up to the strangely silent miko, a calm smile cemented on his face, only to have it answered with a deadly, “Keep your distance, houshi.”

It did not do much to deter him. It wasn’t that Miroku truly wanted to molest his friend; it was that he LOVED the challenge.

...

Not long after, when most every one had settled in and Inuyasha left to scout ahead, Miroku waited for his miko friend to drop her guard. Lying perfectly still, his listened for any moment to become his perfect opportunity.

Moments later, he couldn’t believe what his barely opened one eye witnessed. Sesshoumaru had returned, looking antsy of all things, and whispered in Kagome’s ear. With a huff she stood and led the demon lord deep into the dark night of the forest.

After several minutes of battling with himself, Miroku quietly stood, hiding his aura, and followed after the mysterious two. Yes, Sesshoumaru might kill him for intruding, but he could not allow Kagome to be left alone with the taiyoukai, especially without Inuyasha around.

He had found them, and was about to make his presence known when he heard his friend’s soft voice.

“You expect me to do what, exactly?”

Sesshoumaru answered with obvious anxiety in his voice. “Please. I need you to. Besides, you were the last one to tie everything on, so you know how to take it off.”

Miroku half expected her to hit Sesshoumaru for that comment, but what happened next surprised him even more.

“Hn, will you expect this of me often?” Kagome asked coldly.

“I’ll be able to do it myself from now on. But, I need you to show me how you did it last time so I can do the same.”

The monk didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing as he waited for her response.

With a sigh, Kagome’s hands went to Sesshoumaru’s obi, roughly loosening the knot. “Pay attention,” she ordered. “It is different than what you are used to, and I should not want to repeat myself.”

With a nod, the taiyoukai grabbed the loose obi and swords, placing them gently on the ground before standing fully straight again.

Miroku didn’t dare move a muscle. _No… it couldn’t be what it looks like._

Then Kagome dropped to her knees in front of the silver-haired demon, and reached under his armor to undo the secured ties.

Miroku fell backwards, thankful his barrier was still intact. The sight of his supposedly innocent companion on her knees for the most powerful demon alive had him reeling. Quietly as he could, he scrambled to his feet and ran back to camp, only slightly curious to how Sesshoumaru hadn’t noticed him the entire time.

Maybe he did…

_That hentai!_

_..._


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

To better hide their secret, they stole away moments to teach each other about themselves.

“Hnnnn....” Kagome attempted.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, the dark, tumbling locks bouncing with the movement. “No, be more indifferent.”

"Hnpfh"

He sighed. “Not like a cross pup. Be commanding.”

“Are you sure?” Kagome argued and clicked her claws together irritably. “You are pretty petulant.”

He glowered. “Try it again.”

She huffed before boisterously exclaiming, “HhhHHNNn!”

His eyes widened to stare at himself in abhorrence. "What... was that?"

With a quick snap of her head, Kagome flipped back the long silver hair and pointed her nose slightly in the air. The long, muscular arms folded over the armor and she hoped her pouting would properly display her disdain. "Hn."

Sesshoumaru softened. "Better."

...

Kagome had spent most of her time concerned with appearing aloof and distant that she failed to take notice of the people around her. So, technically, she was doing a great job at being the demon lord.

However, the girl who normally reached her heart out to the world was unaware of a glaring problem within the group, but mostly because she was not used to caring for the well-being of the small girl. That is, until Jaken nervously hobbled over to her and tripped over his words.

“Um, Sess-Sesshou-Sess-“

Her temple pulsed. She understood why the real Sesshoumaru kicked him around so often. “Ohmygawd, What!?”

Her slipped went unacknowledged by the kappa. He was too terrified by the clipped tone and obvious exasperation. “It is Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama.”

...

Kagome looked towards the human girl in a raggedy kimono.

Jaken continued, his small knees shaking. “Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama is quite aware of her depressing mood, but I would not be fulfilling my promise to protect her if I did not make notice of it.” Though his words spoke of concern, his large, yellow eyes only pleaded _Please don’t kill me_.

Her chest tightened and she observed the child again. Now that the imp mentioned it, Rin had been oddly quiet since (what she delicately labeled as) the worst %#!@ing thing to ever happen to her. She had been so selfish about her own dilemma that she did not even notice Rin was disturbed by what she went through because of the witch as well.

The late spring breeze rustled the long silver hair with the scent of flowers. Internally, Kagome smiled. “Jaken,” she demanded, “Watch after Ah-Un. Rin and I will return shortly.”

She couldn’t do much, but the girl loved flowers, and perhaps an afternoon braiding them into crowns would brighten the little girl’s spirit.

...

Perhaps it was leaving the others behind, but Rin immediately became happier once she was alone with Sesshoumaru in the flower field.

“Rin travels everywhere with Sesshoumaru-sama.”

The child’s exuberance was infectious and it took all of Kagome's will power not to pick up the almond-eyed ward of the body she possessed.

“Rin is loyal and trusts Sesshoumaru-sama.”

As the girl ran in circles through the blooms, Kagome glanced behind the armored shoulder to ensure they were not followed and seriously considered playing as well.

"Rin knows all there is to know about Sesshoumaru-sama."

The cheerful voice of her small charge had darkened… and gotten much closer. Kagome quickly looked towards her again, and saw a small dagger in her little hands pointed straight between her eyes.

"And YOU are not Sesshoumaru-sama.”

“Eep!”

...

The group had stopped while Sesshoumaru and Rin took a short reprieve some distance away, much to Inuyasha’s grief, and Kagome stared off in their direction.

Sango reached up and lightly laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder. It should have been reassuring, but the phony miko tensed instead.

“Kagome, what’s wrong?”

Sesshoumaru looked at the taijiya as if awakening from a daze. He couldn’t sense Rin anymore and it had unsettled him greatly. However, now that he had drawn attention to himself, he had to quickly think of an acceptable excuse the real Kagome had given him earlier.

The silence between them stretched longer than normal and concern supplemented Sango’s usually guarded expression. Sesshoumaru watched the slayer’s eyes grow wider as her heart opened up. Ah hell, she was going to cry or hug him or do something else terribly violating if he didn’t speak up soon.

Sesshoumaru looked directly into the human’s dark eyes and said as dismissively as he was serious, “Sorry. P.M.S.”

...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Dumbstruck, Kagome stared down the short length of the intricate dagger to meet the angered eyes of her childish challenger.

“What have you done to Sesshoumaru-sama?”

The false taiyoukai opened her mouth, but did not know what to say. So, she quickly snapped her jaws shut again. The exotic fangs bit into her tongue and she hissed in response. Rin must have seen it as a threat.

Rin gripped onto the hilt with both hands, waving the small blade in the imposter’s face, and practically screamed, “Where is Sesshoumaru-sama!?” Kagome could hear the desperation in her voice. Then, the tears started to fall from her round eyes. Suddenly Rin’s tragic story was on display. She and been abandoned, more than once, and had gained faith in someone after believing herself incapable of such devotion again. Now, in the fear that she would lose it once more, Rin was prepared to fight for what she loved.

Kagome hung her head and attempted to make the demon lord's unapproachable voice sound comforting. “Rin-chan…”

Fortunately, Kagome did not need to continue, because the perceptive girl dropped the dagger as her knees almost gave out from under her. “Kagome-sama?”

She sighed and nodded, then ‘ _oofed_ ’ once a vice like grip tangled itself around her neck. Her initial response was to loosen the hold, but the girl’s quiet sobs halted her, so she patted soothing circles on her back with clawed hands instead.

...

Much to Sesshoumaru’s relief, the 'P.M.S.' excuse had worked.

Sango’s expression immediately lightened. “Must be a bad one, huh?”

Sesshoumaru honestly shrugged the miko's shoulders.

“Well, time for your cure, then. Shippo will be excited.” The slayer beamed as she beckoned the kit towards them.

A group event was not what the taiyoukai wanted at that moment, especially since the last “cure” suggested by the slayer involved disrobing. Yet, the excited fox’s anticipation was almost infectious. Shippo dug through the large yellow backpack and pulled out several metallically wrapped bars of sweets, handing a generous amount to each woman and taking a double helping for himself.

He stripped one of the bars inedible casing, missing his claws. The food stuff felt rigid in his hold, but began to melt by his warmth. As the dark, thick candy caked the delicate female's fingertips, Sesshoumaru could scent the roasty, thick, sugary qualities- even with the human’s inferior senses. Observing the mess, Sesshoumaru scowled, but brought it to his lips anyways…

Then fought to impulse to roll back his eyes.

The velvet texture exploded on his tongue and coated the roof of his mouth. It would have been overly saccharine for his own tastes, but the miko’s body sang in response, and the dog licked his fingers eagerly.

“Wow,” Sango observed with a kind smile. “You must have really needed the chocolate.”

Sesshoumaru blinked, reigning in his overzealous urge to devour the rest, and nodded while stumbling over the new word in his mind.

_Cho-co-late..._

...

Rin had calmed after only a few chaotic moments. She squirmed to get out of the hold, but Kagome would not release her. “It’s okay," she heard her lord say, "I kind of needed the hug, too.”

Strong hands cradled the child with maternal comfort and it wasn’t as awkward as Rin thought it would be. Opportunities began to make themselves known in her young mind. The liberties she would be able to take…

She never would have dared before. As much she trusted Sesshoumaru, he was strictly “off-limits” when it came to certain things. Songs in his honor, yes. Flower crowns, maybe. But this…

This would be her only chance.

“Kagome-sama?”

Kagome's smile was deep and misplaced on the demon lord's face. Rin failed to suppress her mirth. “May Rin… Rin would like to…”

Her brown eyes darted to her right then back to her tiny, tangled hands. A deep chuckle rumbled between them, and Kagome exclaimed, “Sure! I did the same thing!”

Beaming, Rin reached towards the furry addition to the usually frightening taiyoukai and started to pet lightly. Before she could comment on how soft it was, the taiyoukai's shoulders shook and the low voice playfully exclaimed. “Oooo, that tickles!”

Unable to hold it back any longer, Rin exploded with giggles and fought against her shortened breaths to say, “Kagome-sama is not a very good Sesshoumaru-sama!”

Kagome huffed playfully. “You should pay attention to how bad he is acting like ME.”

All the amusement instantly drained from Rin’s face. “Oh no. Sesshoumaru-sama… is… Kagome-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be very angry…” Looking back down, her hands left the warm fluff to sheathe the small blade that was left in the grass.

“Rin-chan,” Kagome softly beckoned, “Maybe you can help him?”

The lop-sided half ponytail swung swiftly as her head shoot up. “Rin will do anything for Sesshoumaru-sama!”

...

“Sesshoumaru-sama would not want Rin to lie.”

The demon lord’s shoulders dropped. She thought it would be a good plan if Rin played along, but the girl was being loyal in the most difficult way.

Kagome rolled a clawed hand in the air. “It’s not _really_ lying, Rin-chan. It’s playing along. Just pretend that I am Sesshoumaru and that he is me; and maybe help him be me a bit. Sesshoumaru doesn’t want anyone to know because it might put all of us in danger.”

Rin’s attempt to appear serious was ruined by her sheer adorableness. After tapping a small finger to her chin several times, she stood up, tightened her ponytail even more off-centered than before, and smiled at her false lord with determined eyes.

“If Sesshoumaru-sama can do it, than Rin can too!”

...

Kagome and a happier Rin finally caught up with the group. The young girl rushed to the false miko sitting under a tree, surrounded by strange, shiny papers. “Hi, Kagome-sama!”

Sesshoumaru stopped chewing to stare. His ward was all smiles, all life, and all back to normal. Whatever the real priestess did, it pleased him to see Rin no longer down-hearted.

“May Rin travel with you today?”

It was not much, but her trailing after him would be at least something resembling normal. It set him just a little at ease. Wordlessly, he handed the little girl another chocolate bar from the strange yellow bag and it was accepted with a bright, loyal smile. As the two devoured the sweets, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin’s head and genuinely grinned for the first time since the switch.

...

That night after Inuyasha left to scout ahead, Sesshoumaru and Kagome once again headed deep out of earshot for their nightly conversation. Tonight, the real miko had insisted they take her worn out backpack with them.

She found a downed tree and began riffling through the yellow bag’s contents. Sesshoumaru watched himself scoff, huff, and growl when Kagome couldn’t find whatever she was looking for…

 _'DAMN HIS NOSE!'_ Kagome could smell the chocolate since she returned with Rin, and now that it was finally within her reach, it was nowhere! ' _Where… where… **mine**!…'_

“Thank you,” Sesshoumaru suddenly declared.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her right arm was consumed within the large pack, but her head peaked out over the edge and stared at the aloof version of herself.

...

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his own tousled silver bangs, wide golden eyes, and agape mouth. What everyone found so charming about this miko escaped him.

However…

“Thank you,” he said again, the voice steady as to not give away any emotion hiding behind the feminine tone. “For Rin.”

Guilt squeezed Kagome’s heart. She was sure Sesshoumaru just didn’t go around thanking people every day. Actually, she might be one of the firsts to ever hear those words pass his lips, err… ‘her’ lips. He must truly care about what happened to his ward.

Maybe she should tell him that Rin knew about them. Maybe he should know about their arrangement and her new game. If he is reaching out like this, then he might be able to…

Just then, Kagome hand brushed against something crinkling in the bag. She grabbed onto it and saw a Ziploc full of candy wrappers. _All_ of the candy wrappers. **EMPTY** candy wrappers. The smell had killed her all day, would probably continue to do so for weeks with the demon's superior senses, and because of their current situation she couldn’t go home for more.

 _'That_ **stupid** _dog ate all my chocolate!_

_'Ah, to HELL with him!'_

Kagome's lips tightened in a dry smile and, with deceptive sweetness, responded, “You’re welcome, Sesshoumaru.” Throwing the plastic bag back into the pack with more force than necessary, she stood, towered over herself, and crossed the long, muscular arms. “Now, what did you want?”

“You will teach me how to use this priestess power.”

...


	11. Chapter 11

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

…

In a shrouded castle, hidden behind suffocating trees and poisoned mountains, a large growl of disappointment filled the dark, dead spaces.

Naraku’s gaze turned from calculating to deadly as he stared at the passive face of his last incarnation. “What do you mean you didn’t gather much information? You have been following them for days!”

Byakuya shrugged, looking out of the bleak window, and answered in a matter-of-fact tone. “Well, it is Sesshoumaru. I am not looking to lose my already short life by eavesdropping on the taiyoukai.”

The low table that separated them flung across the room and Naraku's spiny tentacle encircled Byakuya’s neck.

“You will do as you are told, or did you forget how easily I can kill you.”

His winged, lazy eyes slid to his lord’s. “Does the job you created me for mean so little?”

.

Naraku clenched his teeth and did not release his hold, but didn’t strengthen it either. “Have you truly learned nothing?”

As if deep in thought, the illusion youkai looked towards the ceiling before holding out a fist to the evil hanyou. “The miko taught Sesshoumaru a game of strategy.”

Confusion pinched Naraku’s brows together, until his servant started chanting, “Saisho wa guu, janken po-“

Naraku threw Byakuya across the room. “A song! You come back to me with a child’s game?”

“Be careful of my sword, Naraku-sama,” he groaned as parts of the wall fell off him. “Besides, you miss the point. Sesshoumaru chooses to spend time with the miko. So, the best way to get to the demon lord…”

The air shifted as one of Byakuya’s illusions took form, leaving a Kagome doppelganger in his place.

The spider's twisted face smoothed into a calculating grin. “…is going through Kagome.”

.

Human females were sadists.

Sesshoumaru was sure of this fact.

The taiyoukai dropped his rigid posture in a most undignified way. “… What’s going to happen?” he asked, obviously shaken.

Kagome could smell anxiety on the false woman’s skin, but there was no way it could ever compare to her own. She had briefly explained human female fertility cycles and now wanted to dig a hole and hide in it…

But maybe that’s just the dog in her talking.

With almost obscene gestures, Kagome pantomimed. “Well, you take this-” her clawed hand held up a feminine pad, “Remove the plastic part, and stick it-” again with the obscene gesture, “so it lays against your… my…”

Sesshoumaru watched himself blushed.

After a tense few moments, he sighed, clearly defeated, and looked at the menstrual materials with hollowed eyes. “To think, I believed the ‘bra’ to be horrific.”

.

Sesshoumaru's race were social creatures by nature. However, his status prevented him from acting upon those instincts. He had barely touched Rin, always kicked Jaken, and had not slept next to someone in centuries.

Now, he found himself trapped in Kagome’s body with a kitsune child buried in his neck and his ward tucked under an arm.

There were many downfalls to their situation, but he was beginning to recognized the good as well. First the subjugation necklace, now pack sleeping. He mused to himself while drifting off into his first peaceful sleep in ages.

_"I wonder what other benefits posing as this miko can bring…"_

_._

As Kagome got used to the overbearing taiyoukai senses, distinguishing her surroundings became easier. She could now comb through the jumble of noise and scent, allowing Kagome to pick up hidden messages in everyone’s actions.

Whenever Sango scolded Miroku, she could tell the demon slayer held back enough so it wouldn’t deter him in the future. There was eagerness in her voice, like a secret game that Sango was hell bent on winning.

Inuyasha was so often rash when he truly wished to be comforted. With every curse and command Kagome could sense the years of pain beneath them. Maybe this is why Sesshoumaru never successfully killed him; his pain was apparent even though his expression was harsh.

Miroku, whose scent mostly carried a tangy manipulative tone, was wise and genuine when he would proclaim, “My dearest Sango.”

And ‘Kagome’, or Sesshoumaru… whatever… seemed so solemn. His eagerness to participate in games and events flashed briefly through his scent before they were buried in a practiced manner. Kagome could sense that when Sesshoumaru didn’t hold any titles or expectations he became somewhat normal; even if trapped within a miko’s body. In rare occasions he seemed happy, or maybe content, and it affected her more than she liked to admit.

Kagome was used to being social and it pained her to stay away from the people she loved. But, knowing that Sesshoumaru was free to be close to others gave her the comfort she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Days passed without hint of a witch powerful enough to reverse the curse. Each night drew in colder winds and the humans (real or not) closer and closer to their fire. Though Sesshoumaru despised being susceptible to the elements, he was grateful that he would eventually be required to wear more clothing.

Kagome's worries were growing. Would she ever revert back to her true form? Would she ever see her family again? Could she train in youkai powers as Sesshoumaru wanted her to? Would she ever stop accidentally slicing her legs and silver hair with the borrowed claws? However, one concern was becoming more demanding than the others.

Sesshoumaru’s stomach was rumbling.

She would find it funny if she wasn’t so **hungry.** But, her head was dizzy and muscles ached from the lack of nutrition and nothing the humans ate even appealed to her.

.

Rin tried to help, but the only advice she could offer was, "If Kagome-sama is hungry, then you need to go find your own food."

If she ever got back to the modern era, she was going to bring Sesshoumaru back a 'World's Greatest Father' badge as a sarcastic joke.

Her head spun as she looked over to everyone eating their ramen and random vegetables. Slowly, Kagome snuck in a bush behind her true body and, none to gracefully, hissed through her fangs.

“Pppssssttt!”

Sesshoumaru moaned angrily into his noodles as the rest of the group, minus the hunting Inuyasha, spotted golden eyes in the foliage. They all went dead silent and Miroku dropped his chopsticks, recalling the last time he had caught them together.

“ _Pppsssstttt_!” Kagome urged again.

With a huff, Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at himself. Kagome almost backed away, but the pressing need in her stomach growled again. She pouted, revealing pointed fangs that dug into her lower lip, and spoke in whispers too soft for anyone else to hear. “I’m hungry.”

The silence that had invaded was broken as the miko screamed, “Eat JAKEN for all I care!” His false blue eyes whipped to stare harshly at the group, who all turned their attention back to the meal.

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to the bush and demanded. “Go. **Hunt**.”

“…Eh?”

He threw the chopsticks into the bush, poking the false demon lord in the eye.

.

Kagome was more than a little trepidatious about killing with her bare hands. Both swords were useless for hunting; one wouldn’t cut and the other would destroy the whole carcass. It seemed wrong to use them in such a way, anyway. So, having little control over the weird youkai whip, that left the claws.

She considered going vegan at the thought.

As she stalked through the forest, she wondered if Sesshoumaru had been the one to prepare food for his own group. It seemed so out of place for anyone to do such for him, but the thought of the demon lord as a host was downright weird.

 _‘Tea, anyone?’_ she heard him say in her head, and could not help but giggle his deep, rolling purr of laughter again.

Now the question was: _What_ did the scariest, deadliest, most badass youkai in all the land hunt?

.

Little whiskers swayed through the grass as a rabbit hopped lazily through a small field, unaware it was being watched.

The puffy, round cheeks greedily swelled as little teeth munched on its treat, not knowing how close it was to being a snack for a hungry, faux youkai.

It cute, small button nose twitched, mocking Kagome from where she stood.

Rabbit sounded perfect, it made her mouth water… but it was too adorable to murder.

In a huff, Kagome turned to storm off into the trees, muttering, “Stupid fluffy feet… stupid cute nose…"

.

Well… hunting bear **_seemed_ **like a good idea…

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!”

Kagome crashed through high bushes and made another giant leap away from the chasing bear, debris riddling the furry appendage that whipped behind her. 

In her panic, she had forgotten that she was trapped within Sesshoumaru; someone who could kill their prey by staring at it.

She dared a glance behind her and tripped, landing hard on the unforgiving ground.

The crazed bear was on her in an instant. Mind fogged with fear, she instinctually swiped the claws and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

 _‘What was that about never being helpless again?’_ she thought bitterly.

Then, a heavy weight crushed on top of her armor.

The animal was dead, pinning her to the ground. After a small moment, she could feel it bleeding out all around her as it soaked into the taiyoukai's silk and hair.

Sesshoumaru’s deep baritone drew out in her disgust.

“……eeeeeeeE _EEEEW **WWWWah**_ **!** ”

.

Her stomach was a little uneasy, but she somehow got through cleaning the bear and eating the raw meat. In her head, Kagome was making gross faces, but the youkai body was pleased.

As she finished, she wiped her mouth and looked down at the blood-covered youkai.

Sure, she had panicked earlier, but seeing the aftermath made Kagome realize how dangerous that actually was. Then she remembered that even though she had admonished herself for feeling helpless, she had never called for help. She had done it alone.

Even if it was with someone’s else body, she took the win as her own.

Kagome then headed for camp, walking a little taller with a stomach sated, heart filled with pride, and silver hair heavy with gross bear blood.

.

Rin giggled as Shippou continued searching through the yellow pack for a very unhealthy snack. The priestess had become lax in regulating his sugar intake lately and it now, it seemed, all the candy was gone.

Then, he stumbled across little white packets of thick, golden syrup that was normally used for tea.

Shippou thought it was strange that Kagome took so long to open the packets- she had just stared at them for a minute before doing so- but was then rewarded with the sweet taste of honey as him and Rin sucked them dry.

Sesshoumaru became curious to their enthusiasm and shortly joined them until all three were a sticky mess.

.

The real taiyoukai suckled the honey off his fingers until he realized that they were not, in fact, his fingers at all… and quickly ceased the outright improper behavior.

Just then, Shippou gagged on his treat. He rose his tiny clawed finger to the direction of the forest and began sputtering incoherent dribble.

A blood sodden ‘Sesshoumaru’ was returning to their small camp. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, sniffing wildly at the iron in the air, but relaxed his guard after a moment. Sango gasped at the horrendous sight of the demon lord, who was curiously walking up to the kid, kit, and ‘Kagome’. They were surrounded by empty condiment packets and covered in a sweet, wild scent. The real Sesshoumaru, disbelief clear in his eyes, began to growl at the sight of himself.

The blood-soaked demon stared at the honey-coated miko and stated, “You’re a mess.”

His blue eye twitched and Inuyasha’s laughter could be heard from across the clearing.

“Osuwari,” he commanded, sending the hanyou to the ground, and fumed at the youkai-trapped miko.

.

Reiki flamed in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he stared at the bloody taiyoukai. No one, save Rin, knew why she was angry, but the tension was thick and apparent between the two.

The group knew these odd interactions could not be passing whimsies any longer. If they were, Sesshoumaru would have tried to kill her already… again. They were smart enough to realize that the tension present meant some sort of an accord was happening between the two.

Proving everyone’s theory, the Kagome-presenting demon marched to Sesshoumaru-presenting miko, grabbed the clawed hand, and drug her into the forest.

Luckily, no one followed them, and the only one stupid enough to was still picking himself off the dusty ground.

Hidden by trees, Sesshoumaru fumed at the condition of his clothes and appearance. “ ** _HOW_?**”

She shrugged, trying not to fear herself. “Hunting...”

His eyes narrowed. “ **You** have to bathe now.”

Realizing the implications, Kagome whimpered.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at steamy water, her face contorted into such apprehension that onlookers might think the dog demon was about to get neutered.

 _'I would rather retake middle school,'_ she thought to herself _._

_'I would trade this for a hundred math tests._

_I would rather allow Miroku grab me where he wished…_

_Hell, I’d let Naraku …_

_Just so I wouldn’t have to… wash… AH!'_

A deep breath filled the taiyoukai’s lungs, and Kagome let it out in a loud _whoosh_.

The water was warm, her privacy insured, and all the bath products she insisted on using were on the edge of the hot spring; so every comfort was looked to… except the part where she had to TOUCH a naked man…

Even if it was technically herself.

She groaned and felt it rolled through her in a primal growl, certain that this whole situation was karmic injustice.

_'You owe me, Universe.'_

_._

Undoing the multiple knots that secured armor, katana, and clothing was not the hard part…

Bathing Sesshoumaru…

THAT would be the hard part!

_'GAH! NO! No, it’s not! No hard ‘parts’ on this body, nope! None!'_

She slipped into the spring, concentrating on ignoring the rippling of warm, mineral water against the smooth youkai skin.

She counted to ten before even opening her eyes again.

_'If he can do it, so can I.'_

Stealing her resolve, Kagome scrubbed down the demon’s body, careful to avoid certain areas. But, when she started rubbing down the striped thighs, something brushed across her arm.

_'EEP! Snake!_

_Wait…_

_Snakes don’t swim in hot springs…'_

She whimpered again and sank fully under water, letting the current wash away the bear's blood and her own humiliation.

.

Shampooed, washed, and hair- _and fur_ \- combed, Kagome returned to the campsite extremely late. Everyone was already settled and asleep for the night, except for an irate miko waiting for her in the tree line.

He whispered harshly as she approached. “You were supposed to train on extending youki tonight.”

Her shoulders sunk. “No thanks,” she replied, recalling the effects warm water and slight contact had on Sesshoumaru’s ‘ **youki** ’. “I’ve had enough _extending_ for one night.”

She walked right past a silent and openly mortified Sesshoumaru, whose feminine cheeks had blushed instantly.

.

It was fair to say that Kagome had not been well trained as a miko. There just hadn’t been the time. She could access it alright, and directing it into her arrows had become almost second nature, but her main job had been detecting jewel shards. So, she just invested her energy into helping the best she can.

Sesshoumaru was currently telling her what a stupid idea that apparently was.

“What use is power if it is not trained?” his eyes rolled.

The fake taiyoukai stomped her foot. “I get by well enough!”

“I strongly beg to differ.”

“I seem to recall getting a shot or two on you before,” Kagome heckled and raised an aristocratic eyebrow. She was getting really good at the eyebrow thing.

Irritation radiated off of Sesshoumaru. “You were merely…” he stopped, then took a deep breath to calm himself. “Regardless, instruction from one another is required to survive long enough to reverse this most depraved predicament.”

Kagome's eyes narrowed to thin, annoyed slits. “You can just say, 'Hey, we should help each other’ or something.”

He snarled. “I do not say… ‘Hey’.”

The real miko couldn’t help it. He was being so snotty. “You do now. Hey!”

“Stop this.”

“Hey!” she continued, taunting the fuming trapped youkai. “Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey!” It sounded like he was barking, and the connection made Kagome laugh through Sesshoumaru once again.

She expected his anger, but was met with confusion instead, and she reached out for her own shoulder. “You okay?”

The daze in his eyes cleared. “Do not trouble yourself. It has been many years since…” Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. “Since I have heard my own laughter.”

She did not know how to respond. The honest and sad confession left her uneasy, letting guilt she wasn’t sure she earned began to rise inside her.

Suddenly uncomfortable, and not in the Trapped-Inside-A-Demon kind of uncomfortable, Kagome cleared her throat, desperate to change the subject. “Um, let’s just start, okay? I’m ready.”

“I doubt it,” Sesshoumaru bated. She would be annoyed except she no longer saw a fuming ire in his eyes. “Let us begin.”

...


	14. Chapter 14

She felt the burn inside of her- felt the rolling, turbulent power within, wanting to be let out. Waiting.

Kagome filled her youkai lungs with sweet, cool air, and concentrated.

 _“Bring it to your fingertips”_ she tried telling herself. _“Focus all of that dangerous, weird, light into a string… and…”_

Kagome's golden eyes flew open and, with a flick of the wrist, tried to take down the intended target.

The tree stood steadfast, mocking her. She snarled, finding the inu growl that came from her extremely cathartic. She flicked her wrist again. Still nothing.

Again. And again. **_And again!_** She had done this before! Why was it being difficult now?

The _tsk-tsk-tsk_ that followed only irritated her more. 

“You let your emotions control you," Sesshoumaru admonished, "It is not wise to depend on them for your power.”

Kagome sulked. “Well,” she retorted, “maybe it’s your powers being difficult! I can always seem to get to mine just fine when I need them.”

“Whenever you need them?”

Within the youkai body, Kagome was kicking herself. “...No, but-”

“You are weaker when you are panicked. You are panicked when you are in danger. And... you have an unique ability to find yourself in almost constant danger.” He leaned forward, arms crossed, and glared up into his own eyes. “It is most troublesome.”

She had to admit, Sesshoumaru’s ability to access her own power was amazing. In the past few days, and past few demon attacks, she had seen him shoot reiki from his hands and even purify a jewel shard. That last one had surprised the crap out of her.

Sesshomaru once again tugged on the green skirt, trying to will it to cover at least a fraction of more skin, then continued his lesson. “Perhaps if you thought of it as your own-”

This time, she interrupted. “But it isn’t the same!”

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, then raised one hand in a fist. She watched as that fist exploded in purple and pink flames.

“Whoa…” She was awestruck, even if its proximity tingled the back of her neck. 

“Hn,” he replied. “Now, you.”

Kagome had her share of unhelpful teachers, but Sesshoumaru was quickly becoming the least helpful by far. However, knowing that this was the best she could hope for, she gritted her fangs and looked towards the offending tree once again.

“Think,” the fake miko said, “about something you want to protect. Then, know in your bones that you have the ability to.”

It almost sounded like a compliment, but Kagome realized that probably meant he was complimenting himself.

 _“That check outs,”_ she grumbled internally.

The swirling power within Sesshoumaru’s body was right there. She could feel it. But, the path was so allusive. When she wanted to access her own, she only had to think-

-' _Oh!'_ -

-About what she wanted it to do, not where she wanted it to go. That burn inside her expanded, filling her long limbs with such an extreme warmth that Kagome felt like she could light up the world. Kagome smiled then thought of smiting the tree.

A loud crack exploded in all the previous silent spaces of their forest clearing. Large splinters rained down around them. Kagome threw her arms in the air and howled a victorious “Woo-hoo!”

**“Miko!”**

Kagome quickly turned towards herself and froze.

Sesshoumaru was hunched under a small spiritual barrier, surrounded by piles of very sharp shreds of the tree that could have easily torn through the human body he was borrowing from her.

“Your next lesson,” he growled, “is about being aware of your surroundings.”

...


End file.
